The Clinical Science Program of the Cancer Center of Hawaii is responsible for this institution's contribution to the Southwest Oncology Group activities. The Cancer Center of Hawaii is a free standing research institute of the University of Hawaii. High quality data accession continues to be one of the primary goals and accomplishments of this institution. Scientific contributions have been related to development of Phase II studies and active participation in the discipline and disease committees. The University of Hawaii School of Medicine has established pre- and post-M.D. teaching programs at major hospitals in Honolulu, thereby, assuring dedicated teachers and investigators in each affiliated institution, similar to that of a university medical complex. The various units of the Cancer Center of Hawaii participate in intramural research projects and programs. A patient management system is being developed through cooperative efforts with the Data and Computation Unit of the Center. A multi-user on-line system will be implemented to improve accuracy and timeliness of data accrual and to aid ongoing management of patients on clinical trials. The present Cancer Control Program of the Southwest Oncology Group has identified competent investigators on the outer islands and rural Oahu so that both continuity of patient care and patient entry on clinical trials have been actively pursued. Data management continues to be centralized at the Center to assure quality control.